


girls ive heard of em

by iwritegayshit



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection, content warnings (if applicable) at the beginning of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritegayshit/pseuds/iwritegayshit
Summary: hod f/f oneshot / ficlet collection, most are sfw but tags may change accordinglydescriptions at the beginning of each chapter!!
Relationships: Binah/Hod (Lobotomy Corporation), Gebura/Hod (Lobotomy Corporation), Hod/Malkuth (Lobotomy Corporation)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. malkuth/hod - good luck

**Author's Note:**

> basically these are from a kiss prompt thing on twitter and some are too long to go in curiouscat so im sticking them here !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i feel weird hitting u with major character death from the getgo so have something soft ~

Malkuth ran up the spiral staircase to the Floor of Literature, clutching her notebook tightly to her chest as she tripped up the second-to-last step. She wasn’t going to make it, was she? If only she didn’t have so much work to do…

She could already hear Hod’s voice as she approached. Peeking around the corner of a bookshelf, she spotted auburn hair and tan-colored clothing, and the huge, heavy book propped up in her lap. Hod was already surrounded by her librarians - what if Malkuth was too late?

Malkuth strained her ears to listen. She leaned over, a slight measure more. Her heel caught on a scrap of paper that had fallen from her arms, and gravity did the rest.

Hod paused, and closed the book, and looked up. “Hi, Malkuth!”

Malkuth groaned, lifting her head, and waved with one hand.

“You can join, if you’d like. We’ve only just started this book… actually, I was going to cancel today’s book club, but most of my librarians requested that we keep it running!”

“Really?” Malkuth sat up, crossing her legs on the ground. “In that case, I’m glad I made it.”

“Yeah.” Hod smiled sadly. “We had a pretty devastating loss today. Angela reprimanded us for losing books, but I’m mostly glad that my team made it out in one piece.”

“You sound pretty bummed out about it,” Malkuth said. She folded her arms.

“Yeah,” Hod said. “This hasn’t really happened before. I don’t want to beat myself up over it, but I also don’t want to let my librarians down.”

Malkuth stood up and motioned for Hod to come behind the bookshelf. “In that case, come over here! I have a good luck charm for you, Hod!”

“Huh?” Hod approached the bookshelf, and lingered at the periphery.

Malkuth grabbed ahold of the soft fabric of Hod’s shirt with both hands. She gently tugged her out of view of her librarians, and in one fluid motion, stood up on her tippy-toes and pressed a soft, sweet and firm smooch to Hod’s forehead. It was gentle, but the kind of kiss that lingered for a few seconds after the recipient pulled away.

“Now that you have my good luck, you’ll get those books back, no problem! Now, knock ‘em dead!” Malkuth said, grinning.

Hod smiled at Malkuth, her cheeks flushed pink. That might have been a simple gesture, but it had cheered her up regardless. And who knows - she felt like she could take on anything now! 

...But maybe she should be a little more cautious.


	2. hod/binah - pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO cws for major character death (hod's - she doesnt actually die bc lobotomy corp is fuckt up like that but for all intents and purposes she is dead)  
> also gore/dismemberment text ~  
> wow i really have a thing for hod getting fucked up when binah is involved huh

An Aleph attack on a Sephirah - despite how often the Manager insisted this type of thing never happened, Binah knew that it was a particularly frequent and nasty occurrence. Especially with those on the Asiyah floor. Even with their upgraded humanoid bodies, they weren’t nearly as durable as herself, or the rest of Azulith or even Briah. Not to mention the upper floors had a talent for sticking their nose in business that doesn’t concern them.

Netzach, Yesod, Malkuth, or Hod… it’s one of those four, Binah thought to herself. She rarely left her chambers for something like this, but every so often, curiousity got the better of her. After all, the reports were that the attack had been in her department.

She strolled through the hallways as the lights flickered above her. 

What was another Sephirah doing on her floor..? And putting themselves in danger, no less… Binah was about to ask one of her employees for details when she saw the body… or rather, what was left of it.

Hod’s left arm lay at Binah’s feet, and her right arm was in three pieces, attached to each other by a few strands of wire. Her legs were in a similar condition, detached and propped up against a wall in a ridiculous pose. Binah would have found it amusing if it wasn’t for the gravity of the situation - not only that, but it seemed as if Hod was still alive.

Hod’s head and torso, while fairly worse for wear, were still attached to one another. Her eyes, dull and half-lidded, moved to make contact with Binah’s as she approached. Binah didn’t address her immediately, though. The employee standing guard beside her got her full attention instead.

He wore the standard Big (and Might Be Bad) Wolf EGO, but the most notable feature about him was his cerulean hair. When Binah walked past him, his posture visibly straightened.

“What’s your name?” Binah asked.

“Eugene,” he replied. He sounded nervous - not used to confrontation, maybe? Binah didn’t care about the details.

“How did this happen?” Binah indicated Hod’s dismembered form.

“Amie was working with Censored… well, was. She died, and it escaped… Hod was right outside containment.” He scratched the back of their neck, where his hair was growing in. 

“Was this intentional, perhaps, on Hod’s part?” Binah asked, probing a little bit more.

“I didn’t hear her say anything like that. I did follow her down here from Training, so I saw everything, and from what I can tell, it… was accidental.” Eugene admitted.

“And you know this, because..?”

“She said she wanted to talk to you about something.” Eugene said.

“Very well. You are dismissed.” Binah said, in a brisk, matter-of-fact tone. She wanted to get the employees as far away from this as possible, especially ones from the upper floors. It would be a catastrophe if Hod somehow didn’t survive, even after a reset on everything.

Binah knelt down next to Hod as Eugene retreated.

“You aren’t going to die,” she said.

Hod groaned, and turned her head to face Binah. There was coolant smudged on her cheek, combined with something suspiciously red. Binah felt a stab of… pity? If she didn’t know better, she would assume she was viewing Hod’s final moments.

She pulled Hod’s helpless body into her lap, and just… rested a hand on her forehead, unsure about what to do. Hod smelled like blood; blood and death. The stink of someone who was about to give up the ghost. Binah normally felt no remorse for corpses, but there was something pathetic about her former colleague, in the way that one couldn’t help but feel sympathetic towards her. Binah couldn’t leave her to die, not right now.

“You did nothing wrong, either,” Binah offered, as an afterthought. She felt warm water on her palm, and looked down, only to see that tears were flowing down Hod’s cheeks.

“Th… thank you…” Hod’s voice was hoarse.

Binah felt another stab of pity. She even felt foolish. Part of her wanted to put Hod out of her misery so that she wouldn’t suffer anymore.

Instead, she lifted Hod in her arms and kissed her, hard, on the mouth. It was a kiss driven by sheer impulse, with no real thought behind it. Even so, Binah couldn’t recall the last time she had been kissed this sweetly.

Binah pulled away, and just… hugged Hod against herself. Her motions felt stiff, like she was rehearsing for a stageplay. One-two, one-two. Binah’s hand went to Hod’s hair again, and she stroked it mindlessly. 

Was she soothing Hod to make up for what she’d put her though?

Honestly, it would be best not to read into it too much - for the most part, Binah didn’t think about the upper floors and their nonsense. Hod was simply filling her role in the script. No, it was a lot more complicated than that.

No, actually... it was pity, thought Binah, pure and simple.

The day reset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my malkuth/hod fics: I LOVE U SO MUCH U ARE MY SUNSHINE ANGEL LOVE  
> my hod/binah fics: I WANT TO MAKE YOU SUFFER. I WANT TO CAUSE YOU AS MUCH PAIN AS POSSIBLE


	3. gebura/hod - scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another short and sweet one, content warnings: semi-nsfw

The soft kiss pressed to Gebura’s lips only lasted for a second before Hod pulled away and playfully lifted the hem of Gebura’s shirt up, revealing her abdomen. Gebura swatted her hands away, trying to yank her shirt down before she saw too much, but Hod had already spotted something that intrigued her.

“What’s this..?” She raised the fabric again and trailed her hand over a scar that lined Gebura’s hip. It was big enough to draw attention, pale red and shining in the lamplight, and felt rough under the smooth skin of Hod’s palm. “Well, I know what it is, but how did you get it?”

“I was the Red Mist. You know that, Hod. Color ranked Fixers always get the toughest jobs. And when they gave me this body back, of course I’d keep--”

“But how?” Hod asked, her eyes shining with curiosity. She kept her palm flat against the mark.

Gebura sighed. “A brush with a high level Distortion back when I was still climbing the ranks. Left a pretty nasty cut, but I did take care of it.”

Hod bent low and kissed Gebura’s hip, where the scar was. She pressed a few kisses along the length of it, covering its entire surface. When she was done, she kept her fingertips lightly pressed against the mark.

Hod smoothed the hem of Gebura’s shirt, then lifted it higher, exposing her sports bra. Gebura decided that she liked this kind of attention from Hod. She sat up and removed her shirt the rest of the way so that Hod could see better.

“How about this?” Hod pointed to one spanning the length of her abdomen.

“A sparring match with an old friend from a rival office.” Gebura said.

Hod kissed the thin scrape dead in the center, while kneading her thumbs into its rough corners. She stroked her fingers over it a few times more, admiring it, before lowering her head and kissing it again. Gebura pressed her lips together firmly, trying and failing to keep a straight face. Her cheeks were tinged a soft shade of pink. She was clearly enjoying this but trying her hardest not to show it!

Hod pointed to one on Gebura’s forearm. “This?”

“My weapon slipped.” Gebura admitted.

Hod kissed it regardless, taking Gebura’s muscular arm into her delicate hands and pressing her lips to it a few times in quick succession.

Hod’s fingers trailed up to Gebura’s shoulder. She massaged it playfully, then reached up, brushing Gebura’s hair back from her face. She tucked a few strands behind her ear, and it fell behind her shoulder, revealing another mark.

“Do you want to know what happened?” Gebura asked.

“No, I just want to kiss it,” Hod said.

So she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the first time i've written gebhod that wasn't a rp or gebhodbinah... enjoy ehehe


	4. gebura/hod/binah - precision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> college au gebhodbinah knife throwin adventures

Hod’s hands were steady as she painted a target on the side of the wooden fence. It was just a dot inside another dot, but her precise brushstrokes left no spot unpainted. For a moment she felt like an artist, not a delinquent. It felt good, being rebellious for once. Glancing back at Binah and Gebura, her shy smile reflected those thoughts on her face, like a mirror.

She was really cutting class… She had never missed a single one, not since she enrolled in college. But Binah had something cool to show her. And apparently it was something that was a mile deep in the woods, at the same time as her nighttime class. That “something” turned out to be nothing… nothing but a wooden fence, a can of paint, and several knives stuck into a tree trunk, brown with rust.

“Me first.” Gebura said, and yanked one of the knives free. “Watch your head, Hod.”

Hod stepped back and ducked, and Gebura flung the knife at the target. It hit the bullseye with a resounding thunk, quivering at the landing point.

“How’s that for a first try?” Gebura said. 

Binah silently plucked a second knife from the stump and threw it. It was close to Gebura’s; so close that it hit the back of her blade and clattered to the ground. She stared at Gebura for a few seconds, her gaze intense.

“You can’t split a knife with a knife, you know.” Gebura said. She broke the intense eye contact first, only to laugh out loud at how ridiculous it was.

Binah was annoyed. “I’m doubtful that you could do that either. And besides, that wasn’t my intention.”

Meanwhile, Hod was staring at the rest of the knives. She plucked one from the tree trunk and held it in her hand. She hadn’t quite figured out what she would do with it. She was content just watching Binah and Gebura have their lovers’ quarrel, but she had cut class for this, after all.

She was curious.

Hod tossed the knife. It was a clumsy overhand throw. The knife fell into the grass, gleaming brassy silver among a patch of flowers. Her second attempt was another miss. This time, it flew over the fence.

“I’ll get it,” Gebura said. Binah looked at Hod.

“Interested in learning?” Binah asked.

“I guess. I never really thought about it before today,” Hod said.

“Let me show you,” Binah said.

Binah placed a knife in Hod’s hands. It was a lot newer than the rest of them, shining with the dull silvery hue of stainless steel. She stared at it, not even paying attention to Binah until she was behind her.

Binah wrapped her fingers around Hod’s hand; the one that held the knife blade. Her other hand rested casually on Hod’s hip. She drummed her fingers against Hod’s jeans, and rested her chin on the top of her head. The pair rested like that for a few moments. One, two, three, four beats of time passed, then Binah raised her arm, and Hod’s came with it.

“Try and keep your hand steady,” Binah said. “Don’t try to hit a bulls-eye at first, just think about form. You’re going to want to hold it like this… and put a little rotation on it, like that.”

Under Binah’s control, Hod released the knife, and it whistled past Gebura and stuck in the target.

“Whoa! Nice one,” Gebura said.

Binah smirked. She released Hod from her grasp. “Now, do you remember the technique?”

Hod stepped away, clearly a flustered mess. She grinned. “Not at all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how about that new update... i had gebhodbinah knife throwing floating around in my brain for awhile but i finally had the energy to write a lazy fic for it
> 
> throws this at yall and runs tbh


End file.
